Heels Over Head
by monko25
Summary: AU. Songfic. Juderman. We weren’t the “picture perfect” couple, but that changed when Jude had the chance of her lifetime.


I did a drabble in second person; I have a story in third person, so I made this songfic which is in first person. So please review nicely. And I hope you enjoy this songfic.

Also, in this Jude is not famous, she is dating Spiederman, and pretty much anyone else in the Instant Star Universe does not exist. Well they aren't really important in the story, so let's just say they don't exist.

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

Heels Over Head by Moi

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_

Jude Harrison. That word makes me fall to my knees. Jude is an unbelievable person. Her smile, her laughter—everything about her just makes me feel great. I'm still trying to get over why she picked me out of every other guy that asked her out.

_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles_

Jude and I had been living together since we started collage in Toronto. After high school, we both go excepted to the same collage. We both majored in music while together. Jude and I were high school sweethearts, and thought that it was great to be together. Although we weren't the "picture perfect" couple, and we did have fights occasionally, but what couple doesn't? We still loved each other and loved being together.

_But you couldn't stay awhile_

That all changed when someone wanted to record a single with Jude. She was so excited when she told me. I love seeing her happy. But then we found out that Jude had to fly all the way to L.A. alone. She refused to go when she knew I wasn't going to be there to support her. She was depressed for days. I hate seeing her upset.

I told her one day that she should go for it. She wouldn't listen. She kept protesting that she wanted me to be there for her. I told her I would always be there for her no matter what she does.

_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer_

She left for the airport with me and told me that she would be leaving a few of her things behind just in case she wanted to come home. I laughed and told her if L.A gets boring, then her stuff would be right where she left them.

_You were always leaving your shit around_

Damn…what the hell is this crap? I was cleaning the apartment when I noticed that Jude's things were everywhere. It's like a slaughter house—only with women cosmetics.

_And gone without a sound_

Don't I know how to clean? I just realized how horrible it must look in here. Jude usually cleans up even though we're both messy. My mind must be somewhere else right now…

_Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?_

Who the hell am I trying to fool? With Jude gone I can't think, talk, or even do work straight. Me and my stupid mouth. I just had to let her go.

I stood up from the place I was sitting and ran to the front to get my car keys and jacket. I was halfway to the street when I figured that I couldn't go anywhere to L.A. without an airplane ticket.

Sighing defeated, I turned around and let the pain out with ice cream. Jude always loves to eat ice cream…focus Spiederman. Focus.

I looked at the phone (it wasn't very appealing with dirty socks hanging on it). Carefully removing the socks, I picked up the phone. The dial tone rang in my head like a smooth melody.

_Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound_

"Wait," I thought aloud. "What if she's in the middle of recording or something?" I placed the phone back and the dial tone disappeared. "God I'm such a clingy boyfriend." I pinched the bridge of my nose and leaned against the wall. "She's in L.A. for Christ's sake. She doesn't need me."

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone_

Closing my eyes, I imagined that we were still in high school as carefree seniors. I felt the cool grass under and Jude's weight on top of me. It felt nice. Her hair smelled like strawberries…

"_Speed?" I looked down. Jude was staring me in the eye._

"_Hm?" I murmured, trying not to ruin the moment. She smiled and turned around getting herself comfortable on me._

"_I was wondering… since our lives as high schoolers are about to end. What are you going to do next?" I stayed silent for a moment._

"_I dunno. I guess go to collage. Hopefully get into the same collage as you," I spoke as Jude snuggled closer to me._

"_Aww… Speed, that's so sweet. I can't believe you would go to the same collage as me just for us to be together," Jude giggled._

"_Nah, I'll just go to the same collage as you just to make sure you don't do anything stupid," I smiled teasing her._

"_Shut up!" She hit me in the chest as we both laughed._

I opened my eyes. Damn…I'm always thinking about her. It's driving me insane!

_Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time_

I stand up and continue my work to clean the apartment. Where ever I look, I see something that reminds me of Jude. Her pillows, her clothes. Everything about this place makes me think about her. I sighed.

_I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet_

It's been barely three days since she left. The apartment is still a mess and I'm thinking to myself, is it worth leaving me for your dream? For her case, yes. For mine. Nope.

I mean I still can't get over her leaving. How pathetic…

_Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me_

Okay… What I'm about to do is totally cliché. So not like Vin Spiederman.

Here I am right now in the noisy airport, with only a wallet, the clothes off my back, my cell phone, and an airplane ticket. I behind was this lady who is nagging to ride in first class. If you ask me, I think that she just can't fit in second class seats…

_But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?_

Finally… I step up as soon as the lady left. Sighing, I place my ticket in front of an unusually cheerful person. She fake smiles and checks a few things before handing back the ticket and ushering me for a place to sit. I nod my head and walk over to the little waiting area. Only a few more hours of waiting.

_Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound_

After two minutes of sitting on the waiting area, I started to freak out. A bunch of questions came rushing through my head.

What if she's busy? What if she doesn't want to see me? What if…What if she met someone else…?

No. I know Jude. She would never do anything like that…Right? Then again she's in California living her dream. Who knows what she's doing.

"For a girl?" I opened my eyes and whipped my head to the direction of my left. An old man was staring at me.

"What?" I questioned unaware of the man's presence before.

"The reason why you're going to L.A. is for some girl, right?" I look at the man blankly. How did he…

"How did you know…?" I sigh closing my eyes again leaning back into my chair.

The guy chuckled. "That's easy to figure out. You look like you're at least…twenty-two. Still young. And that you're going to California without anything. It's always about a girl."

I feel my face start to shape a grin. Something I haven't done since Jude left. "Thanks," I say unsure if he knows what I'm talking about.

"For what?" He looks at me confused.

"For caring." I stood up as I heard the voiceover announce that the flight to L.A was leaving.

_And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me_

Nervous was an understatement when I entered the plane. I know that once I stepped inside this plane that I could not turn back. Well…maybe I could, but I bet that a bunch of people would hate me and I'd be left knowing that a group of people hate me for the rest of my life.

God I can't even try to calm my nerves down…

_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

Huh…I thought that L.A would look better that this…

I was standing in the front entrance of the airport trying to get a cab. In my pocket I felt a piece of paper. I took it out and examined in.

Oh my God… It's Jude's address. I flipped the back and it read the studio name and its address.

BEEP!

I look up. A cab is offering me a ride and I instantly hop inside. I show the guy the address to Jude's apartment.

_You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

The guy nodded his head and sped off. I don't care how fast he was going, but it was fine to me. Note to self: Give cab driver an extra tip when done.

"Wait here for a moment," I tell the driver.

I breathed in and knocked on the door. I hear noises and a bunch of curses. My heart is beating rapidly hoping that Jude answers the door.

The door opened revealing a brunette hair woman. My heart sank. No sign of Jude's blonde hair.

"Uh…hi…" I said awkwardly. The woman bit her lip.

"Yeah?" She snapped crossing her arms.

I gulped. "Uh…do you know anyone by the name of Jude Harrison?" The woman eyed me before answering.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

I rolled my eyes annoyed. I hate when people do that. "Look. Just tell me where she is. I didn't fly on a plane just to hear her roommate act like a bitch." Oops…

She looked surprised when I said that but instantly smiled. "Oh my God. You must be that guy that little Blondie talks about."

"Jude talks about me?" I answer a little confused. Yes! That means that she still loves me! I hope…

"Talks about you? When _doesn't _she talk about you? It's always, my boyfriend is so cool, or he's so sweet. It's driving me insane!"

My grin widens. "Hey, do you know where she's at right now?"

"At the studio. But I think—"

"Thanks!" I cut off running to the cab.

_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger_

Excitement welled inside of me as the cab drove to the studio. Thanking him with the large tip I promised, I rushed inside. I ran up to the front desk and slammed my hands on the desk startling the receptionist.

"What studio is Jude Harrison working at?" I yelled causing many people to stare. I receptionist raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"And who might you be?" she took out a list of people's names I did not know.

"Damn it I don't care! Just tell me where the hell is she?" she gave me a bitchy look and reached for a button to call for security.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?_

Her voice rang through the entire studio. "Security. A crazy lunatic without any appointments won't leave."

My eyes widened. "Bitch…" I muttered before stomping off.

"Hey! Security! That's the guy!" I quickly glanced back and saw two very giant men running towards me. If any you were being chased by someone who could probably eat you, then you would run away quickly.

I sprinted across the hall to a dead end.

"Shit…" I cursed aloud. Where was I supposed to go?

_Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound_

"Hey, I think he's back here!" I hear the deep voice of one of the security guards say getting closer to the hall I was at.

"Shit, shit, shit…" I thought. I looked to my right. A single door was standing there. With fast reflexes, I opened the door and slammed it shut.

_And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

Relief washed over me as soon as I heard the ponderous foot steps disappear. Finding it okay to open my eyes, I turned my head to find a bunch of people staring at me.

Laughing nervously, I tell them, "He…I…uh…Just watching."

The crowd bought it and continued their work. I looked around. Many people were working on different things at the same time. But when I looked at who they were working with, my mouth dropped.

_Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound_

There was Jude. Singing her heart out. She…she didn't seem like the same Jude I knew. She looked unhappy. Unaware that I was running in the recording booth, I winded up tripping on a bunch of wires making the workers and Jude look at me.

Her eyes were like saucers boring into me. "Speed?" Her voiced sounded just how I remembered it to be.

Looking up from what I just ruined, I looked Jude in the eye. "Jude?"

Jude smiled a happy smile that I always love to see. Then something unexpected happened. She laughed.

"Way to make me feel great, Harrison," I smiled as she ran over to me and pulled me up into a hug.

"God I missed you," she murmured on my chest.

My smile widened. "I missed you too…" I say in a soft soothing way forgetting everything except that Jude is with me right now in my arms.

She still smells like strawberries…

_And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me

* * *

_

Ta da! Well… so tell me how this was. This was my first good songfic that makes sense. I have a lot to do, (i.e. Social Studies project, science project, Confirmation stuff…) so you shouldn't expect anything by me anytime soon. So just take this and wait. Oh and I have to share this to the world. I got my first straight A's (and probably last) in school!

Review Please.

Je ne!

Monko25


End file.
